Timbuctoo
Baa sheep #Beep roadrunner #Bellow moose #Bleat goat #Bray donkey #Breathe dragon #Brush porcupine #Bugle elk #Buzz bee #Cackle flamingo #Caw crow #Chant gorilla #Chatter monkey #Chirp bird #Click dolphin #Cluck chicken #Coo pigeon #Croak frog #Curl armadillo #Dash ostrich #Drone beetle #Flutter butterfly #Glug octopus #Gnaw beaver #Gobble turkey #Grizzle bear #Groan walrus #Growl tiger #Grunt giraffe #Gulp pelican #Hiss snake #Honk seal #Hoot owl #Howl wolf #Hug polar bear #Ink squid #Jump kangaroo #Laugh hyena #Leap gazelle #Lick llama #Meow cat #Moo cow #Munch koala #Neigh horse #Oink pig #Peck woodpecker #Pounce serval #Prowl cougar #Puff panda #Quack duck #Roar lion #Roll hamster #Rumble dinosaur #Screech bat #Scuttle kiwi #Shock eel #Sing orca #Skip squirrel #Slither snail #Slurp anteater #Snap crocodile #Snarl leopard #Sneak weasel #Sniff rabbit #Snore sloth #Snort rhinoceros #Snuffle badger #Soar eagle #Sparkle unicorn #Speed cheetah #Spit camel #Spout whale #Spray skunk #Squawk parrot #Squeak mouse #Squeal rat #Stretch goose #Trample buffalo #Trill raccoon #Trudge tortoise #Trumpet elephant #Wheek guinea pig #Whoop zebra #Woof dog #Yap coyote #Yawn hippopotamus #Yelp fox Episodes Neigh, a sort of Horse from Timbuctoo doesn't like his home, so he tries to find a new one. Honk, a sort of Seal from Timbuctoo decides to go swimming, but he has problems trying to figure out how to. Snap, a sort of Crocodile from Timbuctoo is very good at snapping his fingers and fixing things, but he can't seem to play games properly, or so he thinks... Cluck, a sort of Chicken from Timbuctoo receives a letter from her friend, Neigh. But she seems to be quite inept. Moo, a sort of cow from Timbuctoo celebrates her birthday, but at the same time, she doesn't know what to eat. Chirp, a sort of bird from Timbuctoo tries to learn how to fly Croak, a sort of frog from Timbuctoo learns how to swim, but he must overcome his inability to do so. Oink, a sort of pig from Timbuctoo loves to eat apples, but one day, something really shocking happens to him! Squeak, a sort of Mouse from Timbuctoo doesn't like being small, so he wishes to be bigger. But being big can have its disadvantages, too. Bleat, a sort of goat from Timbuctoo is very clumsy. But when he attends a football match, his clumsiness proves to be a valuable asset. Grizzle, a sort of Bear from Timbuctoo is always very miserable. But one day, something happened which made him laugh heartily! Hoot, a sort of owl from Timbuctoo thinks he's very clever, but he is proved wrong. Meow, a sort of cat from Timbuctoo decides to go fishing with disasterous results! Woof, a sort of Dog from Timbuctoo loves to chase birds, but one day, he forgets the sound a dog makes! How ever will he ever remember? Hiss, a sort of snake from Timbuctoo, has problems with getting around. You see, he cannot slither, like all snakes are supposed to. Instead, he hops! It is such a huge problem for him because it hurts his tail, so he asks Croak (a sort of frog) how to get around. He doesn't know, so they go and ask Woof, a sort of dog. He suggests going by car. Quack (a sort of duck) suggests going by bus. Trumpet (a sort of elephant) suggests going by train, and Neigh (a sort of horse) suggests going by taxi. But none of these methods seem right to Hiss. How ever will he get around without hopping? Chatter, a sort of monkey from Timbuctoo has a very long tail. He hates the length of it, so he decides to do something about it. Puff, a sort of Panda from Timbuctoo hates being black and white, so he buys some paint and paints himself colourful, much to everyone's dismay! But one day he gets measles, and everyone cannot be annoyed with him anymore so they bring him a hat, gloves and shoes to make him feel better. Roar, a sort of Lion from Timbuctoo has a very quiet voice. And the big problem is, he wishes to frighten someone so he would know what it felt like. Trumpet, a sort of elephant from Timbuctoo goes to the beach, but he is so forgetful he doesn't know what's going on. Quack, a sort of duck from Timbuctoo doesn't like her beak and wishes for a new one. But when her cousin, Beak comes to visit her, and says that she has a nice beak, she ends up feeling happy. Buzz, a sort of bee from Timbuctoo is a very busy sort of a bee. His business becomes so much of a problem, that the animals of Timbuctoo think of a plan to keep himself occupied. Growl, a sort of tiger from Timbuctoo is scared of everything, such as his shadow and his reflection in the water. He literally is a scaredy cat who shivers like a n-n-nervous j-j-jelly! Baa, a sort of sheep from Timbuctoo, is the oldest resident on the island. Being very old, she has trouble hearing, and she mishears everything the animals say! It's up to everyone on Timbuctoo to make sure that Baa knows what they are saying! Sniff, a sort rabbit from Timbuctoo enjoys eating carrots so much, that he cannot imagine what life would be like without them! He then discoveres his nightmare has become a reality! There are no carrots left! What will Sniff eat this time? Bray, a sort of Donkey from Timbuctoo is so stubborn, he refuses to believe it's Christmas! Squawk, a sort of parrot from Timbuctoo loves to sing, but he is absolutely tone deaf! How ever will get his time to shine?